


Step Onto My Balcony || Traduzione italiana

by resistoperniall



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistoperniall/pseuds/resistoperniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec non ha mai fumato. Ha sempre odiato il fumo e tutto ciò che lo riguarda, a partire dall’odore sino al sapore. Ma eccolo, alle dieci di sera, a comprare un pacchetto di sigarette nel piccolo supermercato alla fine della strada, con l’unico scopo di avere una scusa per poter uscire sul balcone e parlare con il suo bellissimo vicino senza ombra di dubbio impegnato. Alec si sente veramente stupido, in quel momento.<br/>(Questa fanfiction è una traduzione, l'originale omonima è stata scritta da Lecrit, autrice di AO3. Tutti i diritti per la storia vanno a lei, io mi prendo solamente il merito della traduzione)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serial Slapper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Step Onto My Balcony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246805) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> [Eccomi di nuovo con un'altra traduzione! Dovete sapere che io sono una grandissima fan di Shadowhunters e che, finalmente, dopo tre anni e mezzo di appartenenza al fandom sono finalmente riuscita a vedere su schermo un bacio Malec! Per cui, dopo l'uscita dell' 1x12 dell'omonimo telefilm, non ho potuto resistere alla tentazione di cimentarmi nella stesura di una fanfiction Malec. Purtroppo, però, ero a corto di idee e dato che ho trovato questa stupenda AU, ho deciso che, perchè no, avrei potuto tradurla! La storia è veramente stupenda, ha solamente 8 capitoli, ma sono piuttosto lunghi. Vi lascio link di storia originale e vari social dell'autrice alla fine. Non li ho ancora tradotti tutti, solo il primo a dire il vero ma hei, ho appena scelto di tradurla. Conto di pubblicare almeno un capitolo a settimana, anche se gli aggiornamenti potrebbero subire delle alterazioni (sia in meglio che in peggio, non si sa mai).  
> Come il solito io mi prendo i meriti solamente della traduzione, che non è stata poi una passeggiata, ma comunque abbastanza semplice, considerando che l'autrice è francese, l'inglese non è la sua lingua madre, pertanto usava un vocabolario piuttosto accessibile.   
> Viva i Malec, che siano benedetti loro e Cassandra Clare che è il mio Dio e mi ha permesso di avere una ship, almeno una, che sia fonte di felicità e scleri interiori.]
> 
> L'autrice è Lecrit e potete trovarla qui su AO3;  
> Il paring principale è Magnus/Alec, ma c'è anche la presenza di Jace/Clary, Simon/Isabelle e Luke/Jocelyn;  
> La mia traduzione è stata postata anche su EFP e WATTPAD. Mi riservo tutti i diritti di traduzione e qualsiasi copia, presente su qualsiasi sito, verrà immediatamente segnalata anche all'autrice originale della storia.  
> I personaggi non mi appartengono. Tutti i diritti per la loro invenzione vanno a Cassandra Clare.

“You had to deal every day with people who   
were foolish and lazy and untruthful and downright unpleasant,   
and you could certainly end up thinking that the world   
would be considerably improved if you gave them a slap.”  
(Terry Pratchett)

“Non ti ha informato nessuno del fatto che fossimo nel bel mezzo di una tempesta a New York, amico?”   
Okay, probabilmente Magnus stava indossando una camicia bordeaux a malapena abbottonata, senza giacca, e un paio di pantaloni beige in chino stretti da una cintura in pelle che urlavano estate. Quando aveva lasciato Londra, quella mattina, la giornata era sorprendentemente calda per essere fine settembre e, poiché odia sudare in viaggio, si era vestito di conseguenza. Non aveva pensato di controllare come fosse il tempo a New York prima di partire. Perciò eccolo, vestito in modo completamente inadatto, quando l’autista del taxi lo aveva disturbato con quell’uscita poco scaltra. Non gli interessava, a dire il vero.  
Guardando fuori dal finestrino, mentre attraversavano la città, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto gli fosse mancata New York. Non se ne era reso conto fino a che non era atterrato, non aveva appoggiato i piedi a terra e aveva realizzato di essere, finalmente, a casa.   
Erano passati cinque anni da quando aveva visto per l’ultima volta New York e sembrava quasi di aver rincontrato un vecchio amico; era famigliare e accogliente.  
“Da dove vieni?” gli aveva chiesto l’autista, quando non aveva risposto alla sua prima domanda.   
“Da qui” aveva risposto Magnus. “Ma sono stato via per un po’.”  
“Oh, non esiste alcun posto come casa propria” era intervenuto l’uomo, con un largo sorriso genuino “Dove sei stato?”   
“Asia, Europa, Africa, Perùun po’ qui e un po’ qua” aveva detto, alzando le spalle. “Una sorta di giro del mondo, immagino.”  
L’uomo aveva annuito nello specchietto retrovisore, pensieroso e improvvisamente interessato. Magnus avrebbe potuto parlare per ore e ore di tutti i fantastici posti che aveva visitato, di tutte le magnifiche persone che aveva incontrato, di tutto il meraviglioso cibo che aveva provato. Al momento, però, voleva solo andare a casa, farsi una doccia e ritrovarsi con la sua famiglia su di giri. Si chiese se si sarebbe sentito di nuovo a casa, dopo così tanto tempo.  
Era strano realizzare che, dopo cinque anni, l’appartamento di Luke fosse ancora casa, come se fosse stato via a malapena una settimana. La prima cosa che lo aveva colpito, non appena aveva aperto la porta, era stato l’odore dei vecchi libri sparsi tutt’intorno, di nuovo familiare e accogliente. Poi c’era stata la voce di Clary, che era giunta alle sue orecchie, risonante, dal soggiorno. Aveva sorriso, lasciando i bagagli sul pavimento il più silenziosamente possibile e si era mosso leggiadramente, quasi sulla punta dei piedi, per far loro una sorpresa. Si era fermato quando aveva sentito il suo nome, pronunciato da una voce corrucciata.  
“E se ha cambiato idea?” stava chiedendo Clary, ad alta voce, una nota di apprensione nel tono che aveva fatto accigliare Magnus. “E se non tornasse a casa?”   
Luke aveva risposto, il suo tono gentile e premuroso aveva attraversato la stanza come un colpo. “Certo che torna a casa, Clary.”  
“Clary, Magnus è un idiota, ma è un uomo di parola. Se ha detto che sarebbe tornato a casa, lo farà sicuramente!” aveva detto un’altra voce, identificata con quella di Raphael.   
“Lo so, lo so, ma avrebbe già dovuto chiamare, Raphael!” aveva protestato Clary. “Doveva farlo non appena sarebbe atterrato.”  
“Giuro su Dio, Clary, che se non stai ferma ti lego al pavimento” aveva ringhiato un’altra voce, vagamente infastidita che, questa volta, Magnus aveva riconosciuto come Simon.  
Aveva fatto un passo avanti, pronto a sorprenderli, ma nessuno lo aveva notato sulla soglia. Per cui era rimasto lì, fermo, con un sorrisetto sul viso, ad aspettare che qualcuno lo notasse. Non lo facevano ed era divertente.  
Luke e Jocelyn erano seduti sul divano, i loro corpi a stretto contatto, mentre Clary camminava avanti e indietro, mordicchiandosi le unghie. Accanto a lei, Simon la guardava disperato, come se non sapesse più cosa fare per calmarla. Vicino a lui, più o meno con la stessa espressione, c’era Raphael, i capelli tirati indietro, gli occhi neri lampeggianti di preoccupazione, affetto e irritazione, perché non sarebbe stato Raphael se non fosse sembrato almeno un po’ infastidito nel trovarsi lì.  
“Vorrei solo che fosse puntuale” aveva sospirato Clary.  
“La puntualità non è mai stata il suo forte” era intervenuta Jocelyn, con un sorriso che voleva dire tante cose, una tenerezza che le aveva visto nello sguardo solo quando parlava di Clary o Simon. Gli aveva riempito il cuore con un calore immenso.  
“Oh, ma ho altre magnifiche qualità per compensare a quella mancanza” aveva detto, finalmente, divertito.  
Cinque teste erano scattate a guadarlo sulla soglia.   
A Magnus era sempre piaciuto fare grandi entrate e questo non sarebbe cambiato, almeno non così presto. Raphael e Ragnor, solitamente, alzavano gli occhi al cielo quando succedeva, per cui era molto meglio avere un pubblico sveglio e ricettivo. Il silenzio non era durato a lungo, ma abbastanza perché potesse ringraziare per la sua originalità, prima che Clary si gettasse tra le sue braccia.   
“Magnus!” aveva gridato, quando quel momento di perplessità era finito.  
Aveva corso attraverso la stanza per avvicinarsi a lui, per poi stringerlo forte tra le sue braccia, come se avesse paura che potesse sparire. Magnus l’aveva stretta, le braccia a circondarle la vita e una risata felice. Non la vedeva da due anni, da quando gli aveva fatto visita a Parigi con Simon, e le era mancata immensamente.   
Non aveva realizzato quanto velocemente il tempo fosse passato. Quando aveva lasciato New York, Clary aveva diciotto anni, si era a malapena diplomata. E ora stava per laurearsi all’istituto artistico. Sembrava essere passato in un batter d’occhio e, mentre si allontanava da Clary per abbracciare Jocelyn e Luke, che lo avevano raggiunto, aveva pensato che, in fondo, lo scorrere di quei cinque anni lo aveva percepito. Gli sorridevano e lui ricambiava, felice, il cuore che si gonfiava alla vista di tutti i suoi cari. Dopo essere sfuggito alla stretta spacca-ossa di Luke, aveva osservato la stanza, per visualizzare Simon a pochi metri di distanza da lui.  
“Sherwin!” aveva esclamato, allegro. “È bello vederti di nuovo.”  
Simon aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e sbuffato, avanzando per poterlo così abbracciare.   
“Te ne vai per cinque anni e ti dimentichi persino il mio nome?” aveva detto, con tono derisorio, picchiettando gentilmente con la mano sulla schiena dello stregone. “Mi fa piacere sapere di esserti mancano, Magnus.”  
“Ovvio che mi sei mancato, Sherwin.”  
Il tono era indifferente, ma in netto contrasto con il sorriso gioioso che illuminava entrambi i loro volti. Magnus si era poi voltato verso l’ultima persona presente nella stanza. Raphael si era avvicinato per stringergli la mano, sempre il più distaccato tra tutti, e Magnus lo aveva sbeffeggiato, afferrando la mano che gli aveva porto per tirarlo in un abbraccio.  
“Cosa ti serve a fare il cellulare se poi non lo usi per chiamare e farti dare un passaggio dall’aeroporto?” aveva riso Raphael.  
“E perdere l’occasione di fare un ingresso del genere?” aveva risposto, argutamente. “Dove sarebbe stato il divertimento?”  
Raphael aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Non ti ha avvisato nessuno che qui a New York fa freddo? Che cavolo hai addosso?”   
“Sta’ zitto, Raphael” lo aveva zittito Magnus con un movimento esagerato della mano. “Faceva caldo a Londra, quando me ne sono andato. Vi voglio bene, davvero, ma ora ho bisogno di una doccia, poi ci possiamo aggiornare.”  
“Conosci la casa” aveva risposto Luke gentilmente, un piccolo sorriso paterno a incorniciargli le labbra.   
Magnus aveva annuito per poi dirigersi verso il bagno. Conosceva la casa. Era stato cresciuto in quell’appartamento.  
Luke e suo padre erano stati amici per anni, da quando erano stati compagni di stanza al college al giorno in cui suo padre era morto, anni prima. Luke era stato il suo padrino e la cosa più vicina ad una famiglia che avesse mai avuto. Perciò, quando suo papà era morto a causa del cancro, dato che sua madre li aveva abbandonati poco dopo la sua nascita, Luke lo aveva adottato e si era preso cura di lui. Magnus era un uomo adulto, ora, ma lo guardava ancora come il bambino orfano che aveva preso con sé. Si chiedeva sempre se fosse doloroso riconoscere suo padre in molti suoi tratti. Si assomigliavano molto, ma non erano le somiglianze fisiche le più impressionanti. Sapeva di essere molto simile a suo padre anche nel carattere, nella sua eccentricità, nel suo animo premuroso. Anche se i suoi ricordi di lui erano sfocati, perché era molto piccolo quando era morto, Magnus ricordava abbastanza di suo padre per essere consapevole di ciò.  
Luke aveva sposato Jocelyn, il suo lungo e perso amore giovanile, quando Magnus aveva nove anni. Con lei era arrivata anche Clary, che aveva solamente quattro anni all’epoca, e con Clary era arrivato Simon, il bambino dell’asilo che lei aveva praticamente deciso di adottare. Formavano una famiglia strana, ma non l’avrebbe cambiata con nessun’altra.  
Aveva fatto una doccia e cambiato gli abiti, mettendo via scorbuticamente il suo outfit estivo e indossando qualcosa di più caldo, prima di tornare in soggiorno. Si era affacciato sulla cucina, dove Jocelyn e Luke si muovevano silenziosi, tagliando della verdura e mescolando una zuppa con un cucchiaino a ritmo lento: erano davvero armoniosi quando lavoravano insieme. Clary era seduta sul divano con Simon e gli stava mostrando una foto sul cellulare che Magnus le aveva inviato due giorni prima. Rappresentava Saint Katharine Docks alle prime luci del mattino. Raphael, invece, era seduto di fronte alla coppia intenta a cucinare e rubava furtivamente del cibo quando i due non guardavano.  
“Quindi” aveva esclamato Magnus, sfregandosi le mani e guardando verso Luke e Jocelyn. “Dove sarebbe il mio appartamento?”   
Quando aveva annunciato loro che, dopo cinque anni, sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa, Luke ne era stato felicissimo, ma niente a che vedere con Jocelyn e Clary, che avevano iniziato a programmare tutte le cose che avrebbero fatto per farlo sentire nuovamente a suo agio. Erano rimaste leggermente deluse quando aveva detto loro che aveva bisogno di un appartamento proprio, perché aveva ventotto anni e bisogno di indipendenza, ma lo avevano capito. Quindi le due avevano cercato il posto perfetto per lui, rifiutandosi di dargli qualsiasi informazione, chiedendogli di fidarsi di loro. Aveva solo mandato loro dei soldi e poi le due donne si erano occupate di tutto. Ovviamente si fidava, sapeva che avrebbe amato il nuovo appartamento per il semplice motivo che lo avessero scelto loro per lui. Però era comunque eccitato all’idea di vederlo.  
Clary era scoppiata a ridere felice, scuotendo la testa come se fosse uno scherzo, e poi si era avvicinata, incrociando le sue braccia con quelle di Magnus.  
“Mi sei mancato” aveva detto, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia.  
“Mi sei mancata anche tu, biscottino.”  
La nostalgia di New York non era niente in confronto a quella provata per tutti loro.

***

A volte, Alexander Lightwood avrebbe voluto scambiare i suoi fratelli con alcuni più onesti e di supporto. Quando aveva comprato un appartamento a Brooklyn, lasciando finalmente la casa dei suoi genitori, si erano gentilmente offerti di aiutarlo con il trasloco. Avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa ciò avrebbe comportato.  
Ciò che avrebbe comportato è il fatto che i due, prima di tutto, avrebbero passato tutto il tempo a riflettere riguardo il suo andarsene di casa e non avrebbero affatto aiutato con gli scatoloni. Isabelle era seduta sul divano del soggiorno da quando lui e Jace lo avevano portato su dalle scale, a fissarsi le unghie con nonchalance e a fare commenti irriverenti riguardo loro due. Almeno Jace lo aveva aiutato con le scatole, ma aveva un cipiglio sul viso, da quando avevano lasciato la casa dei loro genitori, che i capelli biondi scompigliati non riuscivano a nascondere.   
“Perché hai così tanti libri?” aveva ringhiato Jace, lasciandosi cadere sul divano vicino ad Isabelle, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte a causa del sudore.   
“Non abbiamo finito” lo aveva informato Alec, approfittandone per svuotare una bottiglietta d’acqua.   
Era estremamente sudato e i suoi capelli neri erano un casino, con ciuffi che sparavano ovunque.  
“Mi prendo cinque minuti, capo” aveva grugnito Jace in risposta.  
Alec aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, borbottando qualcosa che assomigliava molto a ‘stronzi pigroni’, ed era tornato all’ascensore. La sua macchina era parcheggiata sulla strada, il baule aperto per facilitare i viaggi verso l’appartamento, proprio vicino al camioncino che i genitori gli avevano prestato per l’occasione. Aveva preso uno scatolone e si era diretto nuovamente verso l’edificio. Jace e Isabelle non si erano spostati, per cui lo aveva lasciato sul pavimento e si era voltato per affrontarli, un’espressione esasperata a colorargli il viso.  
“Okay, ragazzi. Se non avete intenzione di aiutarmi almeno iniziate a cucinare o fate qualcos’altro. Sto morendo di fame ed è quasi ora di pranzo.”  
“Ho già ordinato la pizza” aveva risposto Isabelle con un sorriso.  
“Ottima idea, non avremmo voluto essere nuovamente le cavie dei tuoi esperimenti in cucina” aveva sbuffato Jace.  
Era stravaccato sul divano, le gambe distese e i piedi appoggiati sul suo nuovo tavolino da caffè. Alec gli aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia, ma Jace non era sembrato molto colpito.  
“E va bene” aveva sospirato alla fine, alzandosi dal divano. “Vengo con te.”  
“Beh, è per questo che sei qui” aveva borbottato Alec in risposta, uscendo di nuovo dall’appartamento, seguito dal fratello.  
“No, sono venuto perché avevi detto che ci avresti offerto una birra” aveva risposto Jace, con forte sarcasmo. “E con ‘una birra’, intendo dieci.”  
“Quando avremo finito” aveva detto Alec, alzando gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. “Smettila di lamentarti.”  
“Disse il più grande piagnucolone della storia” lo aveva deriso Jace, scompigliandogli i capelli, più di quanto già non lo fossero.  
Alec aveva protestato, allontanandogli la mano.  
“Ti odio” aveva sospirato, uscendo dall’ascensore.   
“Non è vero” aveva esclamato Jace, allegro.

***

Magnus si sentiva molto meglio dopo una nottata di sonno profondo. Il fuso orario tra Londra e New York lo aveva colpito la notte precedente: mentre stava raccontando una delle sue avventure in Perù alla famiglia, gli occhi gli si erano quasi chiusi in automatico. Nemmeno il temporale era riuscito a svegliarlo.  
Aveva ritrovato la sua cameretta proprio come l’aveva lasciata, le pareti ricoperte di foto e mappe di paesi del mondo. Aveva sorriso quando aveva notato i paesi che aveva meticolosamente cerchiato con un pennarello rosso probabilmente quando aveva diciassette anni. Ora aveva visitato tutti quei luoghi e questo pensiero lo aveva riempito di soddisfazione.  
La mattina successiva, Clary lo aveva svegliato all’incirca alle dieci e mezza, affermando che il jet lag sarebbe stato ancora peggio se avesse dormito a lungo. Aveva annuito scorbuticamente, alzandosi dal letto con quanta più grazia il corpo ancora assonnato gli aveva concesso.  
Il piano del giorno era di pranzare con Jocelyn e Luke, che avevano entrambi lasciato l’appartamento per diversi appuntamenti, e poi Clary lo avrebbe portato nella sua nuova casa. Quindi, dopo pranzo, se ne erano andati e avevano deciso di raggiungerla a piedi perché il temporale si era fermato e un sole pallido si era affacciato su New York.  
Le strade erano piuttosto calme, per quanto lo potessero essere a New York, una città sempre in movimento. Magnus aveva circondato le spalle di Clary con un braccio, mentre camminavano, ascoltando attentamente gli aggiornamenti su ciò che si era perso negli ultimi cinque anni. Si erano scambiati email praticamente ogni settimana, quindi, bene o male, le cose le sapeva, ma era dieci volte meglio sentirle dire ad alta voce, guardando i suoi occhi verdi brillare eccitati o feroci a seconda dell’episodio.  
“Eccoci!” aveva esclamato, felice, non appena si erano fermati di fronte a un nuovo edificio nel cuore di Brooklyn.   
Simon e Raphael li stavano già aspettando là, ovviamente discutendo – se le loro posture potevano essere di qualsiasi indicazione. Simon stava facendo ampi movimenti con le braccia, gli occhiali gli scivolavano sul naso e Raphael sembrava voler essere ovunque tranne che lì. Magnus sospettava fosse proprio così.  
“Piccioncini” era intervenuto, quando si erano fermati di fronte a loro. “Basta con queste dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto.”  
Raphael aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e gli aveva lanciato un oggetto scintillante che aveva preso al volo. Era un mezzo di chiavi. Magnus gli aveva sorriso, felice, ed era entrato, per poi chiamare l’ascensore. Erano entrati e avevano osservato Clary premere il tasto cinque, l’eccitazione a crescergli nello stomaco. In tutta onestà, si era un po’ preoccupato quando Jocelyn e Clary gli avevano detto che avrebbero pensato a tutto loro, ma ora non riusciva a stare fermo per l’aspettativa. Sapeva che non l’avrebbero deluso.  
L’ascensore si era fermato con un debole ding e si era aperto su un piccolo corridoio con quattro porte.   
“È un edificio nuovo” lo aveva informato Clary. “Hanno terminato i lavori nemmeno un mese fa, per cui molte persone stanno ancora finendo il trasloco.”  
Magnus aveva annuito, mentre avanzavano lungo il corridoio. Clary si era fermata di fronte a una porta, indicandola con un largo sorriso e stava per girare la chiave nella serratura quando una voce era risuonata alla loro destra. Si erano girati tutti in sincrono.  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia mangiato tutta la pizza!”  
Era la voce di una donna e sembrava realmente arrabbiata. Magnus stava per voltarsi di nuovo, quando quella uscì da una porta chiusa. Aveva lunghi capelli nero inchiostro che circondavano un bellissimo viso pallido. Gli occhi marrone scuro scintillavano rabbiosi, se ne stava in piedi, la testa in alto per mostrare il suo orgoglio e la sua rabbia. Indossava un vestito blu corto e succinto, con dei collant neri e dei tacchi vertiginosi. Magnus approvò il suo stile immediatamente.  
“Stavo morendo di fame” aveva protestato un’altra voce, un uomo questa volta, che si stava avvicinando al corridoio.   
Magnus era vagamente consapevole del fatto che stessero tutti ascoltando la discussione, ma non gli interessava più di tanto. Era divertente.  
“Alec ti ucciderà” aveva risposto la donna, con una risata quasi perfida. “È meglio se ne ordini un’altra, subito.”  
Aveva sentito l’uomo sospirare dall’interno dell’appartamento e poi era uscito, ponendosi di fronte a lei.  
“Vado a prenderne un’altra” aveva borbottato, di cattivo umore.   
Magnus si era chiesto se tutti in quell’edificio avessero quel fantastico stile. Se così fosse stato, lo avrebbe approvato al cento per cento.  
Era anche lui alto, più della donna, ed era vestito bene, i capelli biondo oro sistemati in modo disordinato. Gli occhi erano probabilmente color nocciola, ma a causa della distanza e della luce fioca sembravano dorati. Il braccio destro era coperto da un tatuaggio nero e Magnus aveva appena notato che la donna con cui stava litigando ne aveva uno uguale.  
Non appena era spuntato nel corridoio, Magnus aveva percepito la tensione di Clary farsi vivida. Si era accigliato, spostando lo sguardo verso il basso per osservarla, ma lei non lo stava guardando, completamente assorta dalla coppia.  
Tutto ciò che era successo dopo era accaduto così velocemente che Magnus non ci aveva capito più niente.  
I due ragazzi che stavano litigando, essendosi probabilmente accorti di essere fissati, si erano voltati verso di loro e il ragazzo biondo aveva spalancato la bocca e gli occhi, scioccato.  
“Clary?” aveva esclamato.  
Magnus si era guardato intorno, proprio nell’attimo in cui le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte e un ragazzo alto dai capelli neri ne era uscito, trasportando quello che sembrava essere uno scatolone davvero pesante. Il biondo aveva fatto un passo avanti, quando i suoi occhi dorati si erano spostati sul braccio di Magnus, ancora appoggiato sulle spalle di Clary.  
“Chi è questo?” aveva chiesto, meravigliato. Era ben percepibile una nota di gelosia mal nascosta nel suo tono, ma anche del dolore, che aveva costretto Magnus a concentrarsi di nuovo su di lui, giusto per scoprire che lo stava indicando con un dito.  
Clary non aveva risposto. Invece, era andata verso di lui e gli aveva tirato una sberla tanto forte da fargli girare il viso dalla parte opposta.  
“Wow!” aveva esclamato Simon, posto dietro Magnus.  
Anche Raphael sembrava sorpreso. Il biondo era tornato a guardare Clary, gli occhi spalancati e visibilmente scioccato. Come anche Magnus, per dirla tutta. La donna con cui stava litigando fino a qualche attimo prima si era unita a loro, la postura rigida come se fosse pronta a litigare, se fosse stato necessario.  
Il ragazzo che aveva appena lasciato l’ascensore li aveva raggiunti, abbandonando la scatola sul pavimento e aveva posto una mano sulla spalla del biondo.  
“Jace, non ho nemmeno finito di traslocare e già infastidisci i miei vicini?” aveva borbottato, con voce profonda e rauca, causa di pensieri osceni in Magnus.  
Nonostante l’intensità dell’intera situazione, ora tutta la sua attenzione era stata catturata da quello sconosciuto bello da togliere il fiato. Non era eccessivamente magro, ma dal fisico atletico, anche se era sicuramente un bonus, soprattutto per gli stupendi occhi blu e i capelli nero corvino. Quella combinazione era sempre stata la sua peggior debolezza. Indossava una canottiera nera, che faceva miracoli per le sue spalle e i bicipiti, che Magnus si era ritrovato a fissare. Sul braccio ostentava lo stesso esatto tatuaggio degli altri due. Si era chiesto che cosa fosse.  
“Mi dispiace, per lui” aveva affermato, calmo.  
“Sei mio fratello, dovresti supportarmi quando vengo schiaffeggiato, non buttarmi sotto il bus!” aveva sputato Jace, indignato.   
“Non so cosa tu abbia fatto, ma sono sicuro che te lo meritavi” aveva risposto il bellissimo sconosciuto, il tono traboccante di sarcasmo.   
“Infatti, se lo meritava” aveva confermato Clary, una rabbia incontrollata a ballarle nelle iridi.  
Jace stava per controbattere, quando la donna con cui stava litigando riguardo della pizza era avanzata, alzando una mano per zittirlo. Poi aveva riportato lo sguardo fiero su Clary e Magnus, fermo di fronte a lei come se fosse sulla difensiva. Non sembrava sorpresa.  
“Mi piaci” aveva constato alla fine con un sorriso “Sono Isabelle Lightwood, ma mi puoi chiamare Izzy.”   
Aveva sporto una mano e Magnus aveva cercato di trattenere una risate perché, davvero, l’intera situazione era comica.  
“Clary” aveva risposto la rossa, stringendole la mano.  
“Vivi qui?” aveva chiesto Isabelle, offrendo un sorriso gentile al resto del gruppo.  
Clary aveva scosso la testa, girandosi per indicare Magnus.  
“No, mio fratello si trasferisce oggi” aveva affermato, calcando su quella parola e guardando Jace, che aveva spalancato la bocca.  
“Tuo fratello?” aveva sputato quello. “Ma non vi assomigliate per niente!”  
Magnus aveva riso, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non conosceva la storia ma Clary doveva fare senza dubbio qualcosa riguardo il suo gusto in ragazzi.  
“Sì, perché tu e tuo fratello siete gemelli invece” era intervenuto, con un sorriso canzonatorio, indicandoli con un dito.  
“Sono stato adottato” aveva risposto, con un filo di voce. Le sue guance stavano cominciando a colorarsi di rosso.  
“Beh, pure io” aveva controbattuto Magnus, con un sorriso. “Abbiamo già così tante cose in comune” aveva aggiunto sarcasticamente.   
C’erano stati secondi di silenzio, mentre i tre lo guardavano come se fosse stato una preda, ma Magnus non si era scomposto un attimo, fissandoli a sua volta.   
“Mi piaci anche tu” aveva detto alla fine Isabelle, sorridendo.  
“Grazie, tesoro. È reciproco.”   
Lo era davvero. A Magnus erano sempre piaciute le persone focose e lei era un drago.  
La ragazza aveva sorriso di nuovo, voltandosi verso Occhi Blu. “Non fare il maleducato! Presentati al tuo nuovo vicino” lo aveva rimproverato.  
“Scusa” aveva balbettato quello, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “C-ciao, uhm. Sono Alec, Alec Lightwood.”  
Era un bellissimo nome, aveva considerato Magnus tra sé e sé, e si abbinava benissimo a un bellissimo volto.  
“Magnus Bane” aveva detto in un sospiro, come se non riuscisse in un qualche modo a flirtare, stringendogli la mano.  
“Magnus, no” lo aveva ripreso Clary a bassa voce, così che potesse sentirla solo lui.  
Aveva capito che probabilmente lo stava fissando e che una stretta di mano non dovesse durare così a lungo, ma non gli sarebbe potuto importare di meno dal momento che Alec lo stava guardando a sua volta con quei fantastici occhioni.  
Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo al commento di sua sorella, allontanandosi riluttante dal suo vicino. Alec aveva poi fatto un cenno con la testa al resto del gruppo.  
“È stato bello conoscervi, tutti quanti, ma dobbiamo restare in corridoio tutto il giorno?” aveva borbottato Raphael, sempre un raggio di sole. “Perché preferirei piuttosto passare l’eternità a mangiare schegge di vetro.”  
Magnus aveva sbuffato, voltandosi leggiadramente per inserire la chiave nella porta.  
“Ecco fatto, raggio di sole.”   
Raphael lo aveva guardato, prima di entrare, seguito da Simon. “Non mi chiamare in quel modo.”  
Magnus aveva riso e si era girato nuovamente verso i Lightwood. “Mi ama” li aveva poi informati, con un sorriso divertito. “Ci vediamo” aveva aggiunto, facendo un occhiolino ad Alec, ridendo sommessamente quando la sua pelle pallida si era leggermente imporporata.   
“Ma..” era intervenuto Jace, quando Magnus aveva però già chiuso la porta dietro sé e Clary.  
Una volta dentro, si era preso un minuto per guardarsi intorno. L’ingresso era piccolo e c’era un attaccapanni in legno sul quale Simon e Raphael avevano già abbandonato le loro giacche. Il muro si apriva su un ampio salotto. I due ragazzi erano già stravaccati sui due divani in pelle posti nel centro della stanza. Uno era sistemato di fronte alle finestre, che inondavano il luogo di luce, mentre l’altro di fronte alla televisione al plasma, appoggiata a una parete di mattoni rossi. Era già accesa su una partita di basketball, così né Simon né Raphael si erano accorti di loro, troppo assorti da essa. Il tavolino da caffè che li separava da loro sembrava essere in mogano e Magnus aveva quasi rimproverato Simon per averci appoggiato i piedi, ma sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto anche lui di lì a poco.  
Non era riuscito a concentrarsi per molto su di loro, perché la sua attenzione era poi stata attirata dal panorama, che era possibile ammirare dalle portefinestre. Le aveva aperte immediatamente, uscendo sul balcone e Clary lo aveva seguito con un soffice sorriso, ovviamente felice, vedendolo camminare per l’appartamento che lei stessa aveva attentamente scelto per lui.  
Magnus aveva sempre amato New York. Era la città in cui era cresciuto e c’era qualcosa di attraente in ciò, ma non era solo quello. Era anche il fatto che sembrasse essere sempre in movimento, che sembrasse cambiare continuamente, un misto di moderno e antico che creava un’atmosfera che non era riuscito a ritrovare in nessuno dei magnifici luoghi in cui era stato. New York era inimitabile e, ai suoi occhi, senza eguali. Per cui era magnifico poter vivere in un appartamento con una vista del genere.   
Il balcone si affacciava sull’East River. Da lontano, riusciva a vedere le meravigliose strutture architettoniche della città, un insieme perfetto di monumenti storici, grattacieli gloriosi e palazzi affascinanti. Era mozzafiato e si era ritrovato, non per la prima volta, ad essere molto più che felice per aver deciso di tornare a casa. Non pensava che sarebbe mai più voluto partire, se era questa il luogo a cui sarebbe dovuto tornare.   
“Quindi, che ne pensi?” aveva chiesto Clary, ansiosa, un sorriso a illuminarle il volto.  
Magnus si era girato verso di lei solo per realizzare di essere senza parole. Aveva sorriso, felice, sincero e genuinamente e le aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio, lasciandole un bacio sulla tempia.   
“È perfetto” aveva mormorato, contro i suoi capelli.  
Il resto dell’appartamento era tanto bello quanto il salotto. La cucina era separata dal soggiorno da un tavolo da bar e due colonne in ghisa, che creavano un equilibrio perfetto tra stile e praticità, e Magnus lo adorava. Vicino alla cucina, un lungo corridoio conduceva a tre camere da letto e un grande bagno.   
La sua camera era la più grande, ovviamente, ed era illuminata da una finestra sul soffitto e da una posta sulla parete, vicino a una porta che portava ad un bagno più piccolo. Aveva quasi perso la testa quando, aprendo una porta di fianco al letto matrimoniale, aveva trovato una cabina armadio, già riempita con tutti i vestiti che non aveva portato con sé quando era partito, cinque anni prima. Clary aveva riso della sua eccitazione, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sapevo che sarebbe stata la tua parte preferita” lo aveva deriso, con gentilezza.  
“Oddio” aveva esclamato, gesticolando entusiasta. “Sistemerò tutto in base al colore, sarà fantastico!”  
Lei aveva ridacchiato e ci aveva messo quasi cinque minuti a convincerlo a lasciare la cabina armadio. Tutto sommato l’appartamento era perfetto e non era mai stato tanto grato a qualcuno in vita sua come in quel momento.  
Quando erano tornati nel salotto, si era lanciato sul divano, stravaccandosi vicino a Simon, un sorriso felice perennemente impresso sulle sue labbra.   
“Quindi, ti piace?” aveva chiesto Simon, quasi disinteressato. “Ti prego dì di sì. Non ho aiutato per settimane ad imbiancare, scegliere colori ed elettrodomestici per niente. Se non ti piace, ti rispedisco in Islanda.”  
“Reykjavik è stupenda in questo periodo dell’anno” aveva risposto Magnus con un sorriso. “Ma non ti preoccupare, Samuel. Mi piace.”  
Simon aveva sbuffato, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Dopo tutto quello che ho passato per il tuo bene, potresti smetterla, almeno per un giorno, di fingere di non sapere come mi chiamo.”   
“Affare fatto. Ti farò sapere quando avrò scelto il giorno. Forse Natale? Potrebbe essere il tuo regalo” aveva scherzato Magnus, divertito.  
“Sei un’idiota” aveva controbattuto Simon, ma un sorriso gli giocava sulle labbra.   
Clary si era seduta vicino a Raphael, troppo assorto dalla partita per potersi accorgere di loro. Aveva una lattina in mano e Magnus si era chiesto da dove arrivasse, prima di realizzare che molto probabilmente Jocelyn aveva riempito frigo e armadietti con cibo e bibite, perché questo era il genere di cose che faceva, nonostante avesse ventotto anni e fosse in grado di fare la spesa da solo.   
Si era avvicinato per bere un sorso dalla lattina, per poi restituirgliela.   
“Allora, che è successo tra te e quel Jace?” aveva chiesto, come se fosse un dato di fatto, lasciandosi ricadere sul divano.  
“Già” si era unito Simon. “Non l’ho mai visto, che ti ha fatto?”   
“Piuttosto cosa non ha fatto” aveva risposto Clary e si poteva ben percepire una nota di amarezza nel suo tono solitamente dolce. “Ricordi quella festa che ha dato Eric più o meno lo scorso mese, quando i suoi genitori erano fuori per il weekend?”   
Simon aveva annuito. Magnus, invece, non aveva potuto far altro che alzare le spalle. Sapeva che Eric fosse il migliore amico di Simon e uno dei suoi compagni di band e che li portava sempre a concerti strani o feste caotiche. Però non ricordava che Clary gliene avesse menzionata una, di recente.   
“Beh, ho incontrato Jace quella sera e”  
Aveva smesso di parlare, arrossendo.   
“Siamo stati insieme” aveva ammesso, prima di accorgersi del sorrisino di Magnus e correggersi frettolosamente. “Non in quel senso! Ci siamo baciati e abbiamo parlatomolto. Era così carino e ci siamo trovati bene, quindi ho deciso di dargli il mio numero, ma, ovviamente, non mi ha mai richiamato. Ed ecco lo schiaffo.”  
“Permettimi di dire che sono rimasto piuttosto colpito” aveva riso Magnus. “Hai fatto boxe mentre non c’ero?”   
“No, ma immagino di aver avuto motivi validi per farlo” aveva risposto Clary, con un sorriso.  
“Hai fatto bene!” era intervenuto Simon.

***

“Non ci credo che mi ha colpito!” aveva urlato Jace, quando avevano finalmente finito di portare tutte le scatole nell’appartamento, fermo di fronte ai due fratelli, stravaccati sul divano, esausti.  
“Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non te lo meritavi” aveva borbottato Alec, dubbioso.  
“Non è vero!” aveva continuato Jace. “Ho provato a chiamarla e a scriverle, ma non mi ha mai risposto.”  
“Forse hai fatto qualcosa che le ha dato particolarmente fastidio, alla festa” aveva provato Isabelle, alzando un sopracciglio, sospettosa.  
“Cosa? Avanti, crediate un po’ in me, però!” li aveva implorati, la voce troppo alta a causa dell’irritazione. “Non ho fatto niente di male! Abbiamo limonato, ho passato tutta la notte con lei e le ho chiamato un taxi, quando mi ha detto che doveva andare. L’ho persino pagato! Sono stato gentilissimo!”   
“Beh, devi aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato!” aveva risposto Alec. “Sono sicuro che non vada in giro a prendere a sberle chiunque.”  
“O forse sì” aveva scherzato Isabelle. “Forse è una schiaffeggiatrice seriale.”  
“Una schiaffeggiatrice seriale?” aveva ripetuto Jace, completamente attonito. “Izzy, non esiste nemmeno!”  
“Beh, potrebbe. Clary potrebbe essere un pioniere. Sono sicura che molti uomini meritino delle sberle gratuite. Forse non le hai fatto niente, ma sono sicuro che più volte, nella tua vita, hai meritato uno schiaffo senza però riceverlo. Quindi, in sostanza, è il karma.”  
“Isabelle, non so nemmeno di cosa stai parlando” aveva borbottato Jace, prendendo la testa tra le mani.   
“Io sì” era intervenuto Alec. “Ed effettivamente ha senso.”  
Jace li aveva guardati, sentendosi tradito, sconvolto e impotente. Aveva socchiuso gli occhi dorati, prima di mostrare ad entrambi il dito medio e girarsi, prendendo il cellulare.  
“Ordino la pizza. E ordinerò acciughe extra solo perché so che non vi piacciono.”  
Alec aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Molto maturo da parte tua, Jace.”  
“Vaffanculo.”


	2. Hot Neighbor

“Smoking is indispensable if   
one has nothing to kiss”   
(Sigmund Freud)

Alec aveva rivisto il suo vicino due settimane dopo il trasloco. Lo aveva sentito rientrare a casa un paio di volte, solitamente a tarda notte, quando non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Era molto silenzioso, per cui lo sentiva solamente grazie al suono della chiavi che giravano nella serratura.  
Era appena tornato a casa dal lavoro, aveva lasciato la sua borsa a tracolla sul pavimento e si era subito lavato le mani. La metro era piena e Alec si era ritrovato vicino ad una signora anziana, che lo aveva guardato per tutto il tempo con sguardo seducente. Gli aveva persino fatto l’occhiolino e i brividi gli avevano attraversato la colonna vertebrale, inorridito.  
Era Ottobre inoltrato, ma non faceva ancora poi così tanto freddo, per cui ne aveva approfittato per aprire una porta finestra e uscire sul balcone e ammirare la vista. Il sole stava lentamente tramontando, inondando la città di rosa e arancio ed era mozzafiato.   
Si era appena appoggiato alla ringhiera con i gomiti, quando una voce era risuonata alle sue spalle.  
“Hei vicino! Alec, giusto?”   
Aveva fatto un salto, per poi voltarsi verso sinistra e vedere Magnus sdraiato su una chaise longue di velluto, un cocktail in una mano e una sigaretta accesa nell’altra, un libro aperto appoggiato in grembo. Solamente un muretto, che Alec avrebbe potuto nascondere con le sue stesse mani per quanto piccolo fosse, separava i loro balconi.   
Era rimasto senza fiato, vedendo quell’uomo, già al loro primo incontro e, poiché non si aspettava di rivederlo tanto presto, si era ritrovato senza parole. Magnus era troppo alto per quella sedia e sarebbe quindi dovuto sembrare impacciato, invece continuava a mostrare grazia ed eleganza, il che non aveva alcun senso. La sua pelle scura sembrava brillare sotto le luci del tramonto, ma forse era dovuto ai glitter che aveva tra i capelli neri e sulle palpebre, che coprivano gli occhi giallo verdognoli. Indossava una camicia nera di seta a malapena abbottonata, che lasciava scoperto il petto abbronzato e Alec si era auto obbligato a non fissarlo. Lo riteneva tanto mozzafiato quanto la vista che aveva di fronte a sé.  
“Uhm, c-ciao” aveva balbettato, alla fine. “Sì, è giusto, Magnus” aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, solo per dimostrargli che si ricordava il suo nome.   
Magnus gli aveva sorriso, gli occhi scintillanti per il divertimento.  
“Ne vuoi una?” gli aveva chiesto, tirando fuori un pacchetto di sigarette.   
Alec non fumava. Odiava l’odore e, in generale, la sensazione. Aveva provato, prima, soprattutto durante le feste al college e aveva persino mischiato con dell’erba, per cui probabilmente gli era anche piaciuto di più, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, per non rovinare la sua reputazione di persona austera. In ogni caso, non fumava. Non lo aveva mai fatto e non aveva mai pensato di cominciare, perciò le parole che avevano poi lasciato le sue labbra erano un mistero anche per lui.  
“Sì, c-certo” aveva balbettato.  
Si era maledetto, internamente, facendo di tutto per sembrare tranquillo. Era diventato più difficile farlo, quando Magnus si era alzato dalla chaise longue con un movimento leggiadro, che sarebbe dovuto essere impossibile per una persona così alta. Aveva ricoperto la distanza che lo separava da Alec con pochi passi e gli aveva porto il pacchetto di sigarette. Alec ne aveva presa una, con più nonchalance possibile. Magnus aveva sorriso e aveva preso un accendino Zippo dalla tasca, aprendolo tra di loro e Alec si era avvicinato per accendere la sigaretta, aspirando profondamente prima di rilasciare il fumo e ringraziare Dio di non aver cominciato a tossire come la prima volta che aveva provato.  
“Quindi, che fai nella vita?” aveva chiesto Magnus con un sorriso, avvicinandosi alla ringhiera del suo balcone.  
“Insegno alla Columbia, ho cominciato quest’anno. Ho completato il mio Dottorato di ricerca lo scorso giugno” aveva risposto Alec, ringraziandosi mentalmente per non aver balbettato di nuovo come un idiota. Aveva guardato la sigaretta nella sua mano, per poi fare un tiro, riluttante, facendolo sembrare un gesto abituale. Si sentiva come uno dei suoi studenti.   
“Davvero? Cosa insegni?” aveva chiesto il suo vicino, un interesse genuino ben percepibile dal suo tono, come se fosse qualcosa di davvero eccitante.   
“Soprattutto Storia antica e Mitologia.”  
“Fantastico!” aveva esclamato Magnus.   
Alec aveva corrugato la fronte a tutto quell’entusiasmo. Non era la reazione che otteneva solitamente dalla gente quando parlava del suo lavoro.  
“Amo la mitologia” aveva continuato il vicino, aspirando dalla sua sigaretta, prima di lasciar cadere la cenere in un posacenere viola e oro, porgendolo poi a lui. “Quando viaggiavo, me ne sono interessato perché c’è una tradizione mitologica diversa praticamente in ogni paese ed è affascinante conoscere un posto attraverso la sua mitologia.”  
Alec aveva quasi spalancato la bocca per lo shock.  
“Hai viaggiato molto?” aveva chiesto, invece, spegnendo la sua sigaretta.   
“Puoi dirlo forte” aveva annuito Magnus, prendendo un sorso del suo drink rosa. “Sono tornato solo da due settimane, a dire il vero. Ero atterrato la sera prima da Londra, quando ci siamo incontrati.”  
Alec aveva annuito a sua volta, pensando al giorno in cui si erano incontrati, due settimane prima, e a come la situazione si fosse evoluta.   
“Scusa per Jace, comunque” aveva detto, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Può essere un po’ rompipalle, a volte, ma non è così male se lo conosci, se lo conosci veramente a fondo.”  
Queste ultime parole sembravano aver divertito Magnus, che si era lasciato scappare una risatina, riempiendo Alec di orgoglio.  
“È tutto a posto, tranquillo. Non è stato così male. Clary lo ha schiaffeggiato di punto in bianco. Non penso che se lo aspettasse.”  
“Ti assicuro di no” aveva riso Alec, un sorriso divertito a giocargli sulle labbra al ricordo. “Non ha smesso di parlarne per tutta la notte. Siamo andati a bere una birra al bar qui sotto, all’angolo, e aveva ancora l’impronta delle sue dita sulla guancia. Di tutte e cinque le dita.”  
Questa volta Magnus era letteralmente scoppiato a ridere, lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro e la mano libera sullo stomaco.   
“Lo farò sapere a Clary, sarà felice di sentirselo dire” aveva risposto, una scintilla di divertimento a ballargli negli occhi.  
Alec aveva sorriso e permesso che un leggero silenzio cadesse tra di loro. Era quasi buio e le luci della città si stavano accendendo, rendendo la vista ancora più spettacolare.   
“E tu?” aveva chiesto, voltandosi di nuovo verso Magnus. “Tu che fai nella vita?”  
“Oh, questo e quello” aveva risposto, elusivo, muovendo una mano, aggraziato.  
Alec era confuso, ma non avevo insistito. Lo conosceva a malapena, non voleva curiosare più di troppo in cose di cui non voleva parlare. Aveva aperto la bocca per parlare, ma era stato interrotto da un miagolio, proveniente dai piedi di Magnus. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo per notare un gattino grigio fissarli con gli occhi gialli.  
“Buonasera, tesoro” aveva cinguettato quello, abbassandosi per prendere il gatto, grattandolo distrattamente tra le orecchie. “Lui è Chairman Meow” aveva annunciato orgoglioso, mentre l’animale miagolava il più forte possibile, come per confermare la sua identità. “È il regalo di benvenuto di Clary.”  
Alec aveva sorriso, sporgendo una mano affinchè il gattino potesse annusarla. Dato che non si spostava, gli aveva accarezzato con delicatezza la testa. Chairman Meow aveva chiuso gli occhi per la soddisfazione, miagolando leggermente.   
“Gli piaci” gli aveva detto Magnus.  
Alec stava per rispondere quando qualcuno si era schiarito la gola, facendoli sussultare per la sorpresa. Il gatto era scappato dalle braccia di Magnus, correndo in casa, probabilmente per nascondersi da qualche parte. C’era un uomo sulla soglia aperta della finestra e Alec era sicuro di averlo già visto prima, il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto il suo vicino, ma non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome.  
“Raphael!” Magnus aveva sorriso largamente. “Questo è il mio vicino, Alec. Te lo ricordi?”   
“Sì” aveva risposto quel Raphael.   
Alec si era chiesto se fosse fatto così o se proprio lui non gli piacesse.  
“Beh, mi ricordo più di Clary che prende a sberle l’altro ragazzo, quello biondo” aveva aggiunto, con un sorriso a spuntargli veloce sulle labbra. “Ciao.”  
Alec aveva annuito in risposta, sentendosi improvvisamente fuori luogo. C’era un mondo intero tra l’accoglienza amichevole di Magnus e l’atteggiamento gelido e distante di Raphael.  
“Scusalo” gli aveva sorriso Magnus. “È stato cresciuto dai lupi, quindi non sa bene come comportarsi con la gente.”  
Raphael lo aveva fissato. “Sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare, ho prenotato per le otto.”  
“Sì, dammi cinque minuti” aveva risposto Magnus, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Si era voltato verso Alec, sorridendo di nuovo ampiamente. “Ci vediamo in giro?”   
“Beh, condividiamo un balcone” aveva risposto a bassa voce Alec, con un sorriso.  
“Ci vediamo, allora” aveva concluso il suo vicino, felice, facendogli un occhiolino, che sembrava aver peggiorato ancora di più l’umore di Raphael. “Andiamo, tesoro!”  
Alec si era chiesto, per un minuto, se stesse flirtando con lui, arrossendo, ma si era calmato subito dopo. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto di fronte al ragazzo che era, senza ombra di dubbio, il suo fidanzato. Erano una coppia strana, ma forse una di quelle, aveva pensato, in cui si completano perfettamente a vicenda, uno sempre felice, l’altro scontroso. O forse erano riservati e tenevano le dimostrazioni d’affetto lontano da occhi curiosi. In qualche modo, però, non sembrava che Magnus fosse uno che si vergognava dei propri sentimenti, ma Alec lo conosceva a malapena. 

***

Magnus non aveva dovuto rifletterci più di tanto. Tecnicamente aveva il tempo per andare nel piccolo supermercato all’angolo, ma non poteva lasciare il sugo in pentola per troppo tempo, quindi aveva optato per l’opzione più semplice. Aveva sporto la testa dalla finestra, per assicurarsi che le luci dell’appartamento del suo vicino fossero accese, poi, soddisfatto, era uscito in corridoio per bussare alla sua porta.   
Aveva sentito un movimento continuo, prima che la porta si aprisse di fronte alla ragazza esuberante dai capelli scuri che ricordava essere la sorella di Alec. Gli aveva sorriso, ampiamente, come se fosse una preda.  
“Ciao! Sei il vicino di Alec, giusto?”  
“Magnus” aveva annuito, per confermare.   
“Ti posso aiutare?” gli aveva chiesto, gentilmente.  
“Avrei bisogno di un po’ di zucchero. Sto cucinando, ma mi sono accorto di non averne abbastanza e non posso lasciare il fuoco accesso il tempo necessario per scendere al negozio” aveva spiegato velocemente.  
Isabelle non aveva risposto, si era avvicinata a lui, pericolosamente vicino, e aveva annusato l’aria. Magnus non si era mosso, l’aveva osservata attentamente, confuso.  
“Questo profumo arriva dal tuo appartamento?” aveva chiesto, gli occhi neri spalancati.   
Magnus aveva semplicemente annuito.  
“Beh, è buonissimo” aveva esclamato, felice. Poi era rientrata nell’appartamento, cominciando ad urlare. “Alec, è il tuo vicino sexy! Ha bisogno dello zucchero.”  
“Vicino sexy?” aveva ripetuto Magnus, con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Mi piace, lo potrei aggiungere al mio biglietto da visita.”  
Isabelle si era voltata, ammicandogli scherzosamente. “Puoi metterlo sotto la categoria ‘esperti di moda’. Adoro quella maglia!”   
“Oh, grazie” aveva esclamato contento, perché il miglior modo per far breccia nel suo cuore era sempre stata la moda. Lo erano anche occhi blu e capelli neri, ma a pari merito.  
Era una camicia verde scuro, con una fantasia ad onde blu sulle maniche. L’aveva comprata in Giappone la prima volta che ci era stato. “Io amo quel vestito” aveva aggiunto, indicando Isabelle. “Il rosso è il tuo colore.”  
Gli aveva sorriso, proprio nel momento in cui Alec si fermava sulla soglia della porta, con in mano due pacchetti di zucchero.   
“Ciao, Magnus” aveva detto, con un piccolo sorriso che metteva in mostra una fossetta sulla guancia sinistra, tanto che Magnus aveva dovuto mordersi il labbro per non gemere, dal momento che aveva un debole per le fossette e così sarebbe sempre stato. A pensarci bene, Alec era la combinazione perfetta di tutti i suoi punti deboli, il che era veramente sleale.  
“Bianco o marrone?” gli aveva chiesto il vicino, sollevando i due pacchetti.  
“Bianco, grazie” aveva risposto, ringraziandolo più volte. “Ci vediamo più tardi, allora” aveva sorriso, felice.  
I fratelli Lightwood avevano annuito, salutandolo, e lui si era voltato, per fermarsi dopo due passi, la fronte corrucciata, pensieroso. Era tornato indietro, per bussare di nuovo.  
Isabelle aveva nuovamente aperto la porta, ma Alec era pochi passi dietro di lei con un’espressione perplessa.  
“Volete venire a cena?” aveva chiesto, lo sguardo a rimbalzare da uno all’altra. “Ci saranno Clary e Simon e sto cucinando abbastanza per un esercito. Ho preparato Tailandese.”  
“Sì, ci piacerebbe” aveva risposto Isabelle per entrambi, sorridendo ampiamente. Alec aveva solamente sgranato gli occhi, fermo dov’era.  
“Fantastico” aveva esclamato Magnus. “Ci vediamo tra un’oretta, allora.”

***

Clary e Simon erano appoggiati al bancone della cucina e guardavano Magnus girare il sugo e canticchiare tra sé e sé, quando il campanello era suonato.  
“Biscottino, potresti farmi un favore e aprire la porta?” aveva chiesto, senza nemmeno guardarla, completamente concentrato sul suo lavoro.  
“Stiamo aspettando qualcun altro?” aveva domandato la ragazza, avvicinandosi alla porta.  
“Ho invitato il mio vicino e sua sorella, sai, quelli molto sexy?”  
“Oh sì” era intervenuto Simon, annuendo con vigore. “Lei era davvero sexy” aveva aggiunto, con fin troppa enfasi.  
“Ci deve essere qualcosa di speciale nel loro cibo” aveva sorriso Magnus.  
Clary aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aperto la porta, affrontando i fratelli Lightwood con un sorriso.  
“Ciao! Tu sei quella che ha preso a sberle Jace” aveva esclamato Isabelle, entrando.   
“L’unica e sola” Clary aveva fatto un grande sorriso, spostandosi per lasciarli entrare.  
Magnus li aveva osservati, mentre si guardavano intorno in salotto, concentrandosi attentamente sugli occhi blu di Alec che si erano fermati sulla grande mappa vicino alla televisione. Non sembrava affatto a suo agio e non riusciva a capirne il motivo. Non esisteva che avrebbe fatto sentire fuori luogo una persona come Alec nel suo appartamento.   
“Sam, ti dispiacerebbe offrire una birra o del vino ai nostri ospiti?” aveva chiesto a Simon, muovendo il cucchiaio di legno verso di lui.  
“Chi è Sam?” aveva domandato Isabelle, alzando un sopracciglio. “Pensavo si chiamasse Simon.”  
Simon aveva spalancato la bocca, sorpreso, probabilmente chiedendosi come facesse una persona così fuori dal suo rango a ricordare il suo nome. “S-sì, è così infatti” aveva detto, prima di schiarirsi la voce, per sembrare tranquillo. “Finge di non ricordare il mio nome per farmi arrabbiare. È una cattiva persona, dovreste stargli lontano.”  
Magnus aveva sorriso, bevendo un sorso del suo vino rosso con nonchalance e spegnendo il forno, per poi voltarsi verso i suoi ospiti.  
“Stronzo, sono fantastico.”  
Simon aveva sbuffato, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

***

Dopo cena, che era stata deliziosa se le imprecazioni di Isabelle potevano essere di qualche suggerimento, si erano accomodati tutti nel salotto di Magnus, mentre questo era sul balcone a fumare una sigaretta. Ne aveva offerta una ad Alec, che aveva annuito impacciato e lo aveva seguito fuori, ignorando lo sguardo curioso della sorella. Fortunatamente non gli aveva detto nulla, ma si era girata verso Clary.  
“Quindi, che ti ha fatto Jace?” le aveva chiesto, senza giri di parole.  
Alec aveva fatto accendere la sua sigaretta a Magnus, tenendo però un occhio sempre puntato sulla rossa, appoggiata ad uno dei divani.   
“Non te lo ha detto?” aveva chiesto Clary, invece di rispondere, incrociando le braccia al petto, come se volesse proteggersi.  
“Ha detto che non lo sapeva” aveva risposto Alec dal balcone, alzando le spalle.  
“Non sapeva – cosa?” aveva esclamato, la sorpresa chiaramente leggibile sul suo volto.  
Magnus aveva ridacchiato, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Questo Jace comincia proprio a non piacermi.”  
“Come fai a ricordarti il suo nome, se nemmeno ti piace?” aveva borbottato Simon, fermo di fronte alla collezione di vinili di Magnus. Ne aveva scelto uno e messo in un giradischi. Era Etta James.   
“Lo sai che ti voglio bene, a prescindere da quale sia il tuo nome, Scott” aveva sorriso Magnus, inspirando profondamente dalla sua sigaretta.  
“Sei una persona terribile” aveva risposto Simon, scuotendo la testa, incredulo.  
“Jace non è così male” era intervenuto Alec, protettivo, accigliandosi. “Certo, può essere un coglione,ma è una brava persona.”  
Clary aveva sbuffato seccata, la fronte corrugata per l’irritazione. “Beh, non lo è stato con me.”  
“Hei, sei tu che non lo hai mai richiamato” aveva risposto Isabelle, con la stessa espressione che aveva il fratello, dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
Con quell’atteggiamento protettivo, le facce accartocciate per il fastidio, si assomigliavano ancora di più. Isabelle si era alzata, le mani a stringere i fianchi, mentre Alec aveva le braccia incrociate, teneva la sigaretta con la mano destra, mentre annuiva alle parole della sorella.  
“Cosa?” aveva protestato Clary, ad alta voce e sbalordita. “È questo che vi ha detto? Non mi ha mai chiamata!”   
La confusione di Alec era aumentata. “Ha detto di averlo fatto.”  
“Beh, forse vi ha mentito” aveva insistito Clary, appoggiando con forza la sua bottiglia di birra sul tavolino da caffè.  
“Hei” aveva esclamato Magnus. “Quel povero tavolo non ti ha fatto niente. È di mogano!”  
Alec non aveva potuto non sbuffare, guardando il vicino al suo fianco con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.   
“Jace non ci avrebbe mai mentito” aveva controbattuto Isabelle, una scintilla di esuberanza di nuovo presente nel suo sguardo.  
“Forse si vergognava” aveva risposto Clary, ostinatamente. “E non voleva che lo giudicaste.”  
“Lo abbiamo visto in situazioni molto più imbarazzanti di quanto potresti pensare” aveva affermato Alec, il suo temperamento calmo in contrapposizione a quello focoso della sorella. “Fidati, non ci mentirebbe perché si vergogna.”  
“Senti, non lo so” aveva sospirato la rossa, tornando a sedersi sul divano. “Tutto quello che so è che ci siamo baciati, gli ho dato il mio numero e non ho più avuto sue notizie.”  
Sembrava rassegnata, quasi triste, e, con la coda dell’occhio, Alec aveva visto Magnus spegnere la sua sigaretta e trascinarsi, come se il dolore di Clary si ripercuotesse su di lui. Si era chiesto se fosse solo perché era sua sorella o se succedesse con tutti, se assorbisse la tristezza degli altri come se fosse sua. Alec sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso sentire troppo, in quel modo.   
“Sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione” aveva detto Magnus, ragionevole, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.  
Aveva uno sguardo strano. Sembrava a disagio e, anche se Alec non lo conosceva molto, non lo aveva mai visto così.  
“Forse gli hai dato il numero sbagliato” aveva suggerito Simon.   
“Conosco il mio numero, Simon” aveva borbottato Clary, in risposta. “E non ero ubriaca.”  
Si era schiarita la gola e, in meno di un secondo, sembrava essere tornata tranquilla e sorridente.   
“Non importa” aveva esclamato, più allegramente. “Non mi interessa di un ragazzo con cui ho limonato ad una festa un mese fa.”  
Anche Alec aveva capito che fosse una terribile bugia, ma nessuno aveva controbattuto. Aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Magnus, che era tornato il solito, confidente e affascinante.

***

“Quando hai cominciato a fumare?” gli aveva chiesto Isabelle, non appena erano rientrati nel suo appartamento.   
Alec aveva sospirato pesantemente, mordendosi un labbro, nervoso.  
“Non ho cominciato” aveva risposto. “Mi sono…impanicato.”  
Isabelle aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, confusa.  
“L’altro giorno sono uscito sul balcone per prendere un po’ di aria fresca e Magnus era lì a fumare. Mi ha offerto una sigaretta e io, io ho semplicemente detto di sì” aveva spiegato, sembrando infastidito da se stesso.   
“Questa cosa non ha prezzo!” aveva esclamato, cominciando a piangere a causa delle troppe risate.  
“Cosa?” aveva borbottato Alec, scontrosamente.  
“Hai cominciato a fumare perché hai perso completamente la testa quando un ragazzo sexy ti ha offerto una sigaretta.”  
“Non ha niente a che fare con il fatto che sia sexy” aveva mentito, alzando la voce e arrossendo per l’imbarazzo.  
“Sì, invece” lo aveva canzonato Isabelle. “Ti dimentichi sempre come funzionare correttamente quando ti ritrovi di fronte ad un ragazzo sexy.”  
Alec le aveva mostrato il dito medio e aveva deciso che incrociare le braccia e mettere il broncio fosse la cosa da uomo adulto migliore da fare.

***

Una settimana dopo, Alec stava rientrando dal lavoro, le braccia piene di libri e verifiche da correggere. Aveva appoggiato tutto sul tavolo della cucina e aveva sussultato quando, girandosi per lavare le mani, aveva trovato il gatto del suo vicino sul lavandino, che lo fissava con occhietti annoiati.  
Aveva sbuffato e si era avvicinato gentilmente. Chairman Meow gli aveva annusato una mano, prima di colpirla leggermente con il muso. Lo aveva preso in braccio e si era spostato in corridoio per bussare alla porta di Magnus.   
Il suo vicino gli aveva aperto qualche secondo dopo e Alec si era ghiacciato, scioccato. Indossava dei pantaloni da yoga e una maglietta aderente, appiccicata alla pelle scura a causa del sudore, che non lasciava molto spazio all’immaginazione. Aveva dovuto scuotere la testa per allontanare certi pensieri, prima che Magnus gli sorridesse.  
“Chairman!” aveva esclamato, avvicinandosi per prendere il suo gatto.  
La sua improvvisa vicinanza era, in un qualche modo, allarmante.  
“Uhm, era seduto in cucina quando sono tornato dal lavoro” aveva spiegato brevemente, grattandosi nervosamente la testa con una mano.  
“Come ci sei arrivato?” aveva chiesto Magnus gioioso, guardando il gattino negli occhi. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non c’è problema” aveva risposto Alec, deglutendo pesantemente.  
Stava per tornare nel suo appartamento quando la voce di Magnus lo aveva fermato.  
“Aspetta! Alexander!”  
Alec si era accigliato e si era voltato di nuovo verso di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Come fai a conoscere il mio nome?”  
Magnus gli aveva sorriso. “Ho ricevuto per sbaglio la tua posta. Vieni, entra pure.”  
Si era voltato, facendogli cenno di seguirlo e Alec lo aveva fatto, impacciatamente. Non aveva assolutamente fissato il sedere del suo vicino, quando si era piegato per appoggiare il gatto sul pavimento. Chairman Meow era strisciato immediatamente sotto il divano per prendere qualcosa. Affianco ad esso c’era un tappetino da yoga, il che spiegava l’outfit del vicino, e Alec si era categoricamente vietato di pensare all’aspetto di Magnus mentre si allena. Quest’ultimo si era avvicinato al tavolino da caffè, prendendo una serie di buste e porgendole poi ad Alec, con un sorriso.  
“Ecco!”  
“Grazie” aveva risposto, dondolandosi nervosamente sui piedi.  
“Vuoi un caffè? Un tea? È il minimo che posso fare per avermi riportato Chairman” gli aveva chiesto Magnus e Alec si era chiesto se il suo tono flirtante fosse solo un’immaginazione della sua mente.  
“Un caffè va benissimo” si era ritrovato a dire.  
Magnus aveva annuito, felice, e si era spostato in cucina, per accendere la macchinetta del caffè. Alec era finito a fissarlo, ma non ci poteva fare più di tanto: c’era qualcosa di affascinante nel modo in cui Magnus si muoveva, il suo corpo alto e sinuoso si muoveva con la grazia di un felino; si muoveva come se ogni passo aveva uno scopo ed era accattivante.  
Poco dopo gli stava porgendo una tazza fumante, che aveva accettato molto volentieri. Non era riuscito a trattenere un leggero gemito di piacere, quando aveva bevuto un primo sorso.  
“Merda, questo sì che è caffè di marca” aveva affermato, guardando la sua tazza come se fosse un mistero.   
“Dritto dritto dalla Colombia” aveva sorriso Magnus, sorseggiando il suo. “Ho un amico là, che me lo manda ogni mese.”  
“I vantaggi di avere amici in tutto il mondo, immagino” aveva risposto Alec, sorridendo leggermente. “Il tea arriva dall’Inghilterra?”   
C’era un divertimento chiaro nella sua voce, che sembrava piacere a Magnus, tanto che si era ritrovato con un sorrisino gentile e affettuoso.  
“No, dall’India” aveva risposto, scherzoso, sorridendogli da sopra la tazza.  
Alec era arrossito. “Hai davvero visitato tutti questi paesi?” aveva chiesto, schiarendosi la voce per apparire completamente tranquillo. Stava indicando la grande mappa attaccata alla parete, di fianco alla televisione. Una miriade di puntine colorate ricopriva ogni continente.  
Magnus aveva annuito, pensieroso, una scintilla nello sguardo, mentre fissava l’atlante.  
“Mi piacerebbe aver viaggiato così tanto” aveva ammesso Alec, cauto, avvicinandosi per poter guardare meglio.  
“È stupendo” aveva confermato. “Fino a quando non cominci a sentire nostalgia.”  
“Ti è mancata la tua famiglia?”  
“Certo, la mia famiglia sin dall’inizio” il suo vicino sembrava essersi perso nei suoi stessi pensieri, per un attimo. “Ma dopo un po’ cominciano a mancarti cose a cui non avevi nemmeno mai pensato. Il cibo, per esempio. Non trovi da nessuna parte hamburger come quelli che fanno a New York.”  
Alec aveva sorriso. “Poi cominci a sentire nostalgia dei luoghi familiari” aveva continuato Magnus, con tono nostalgico. “Penso di non aver realizzato quanto mi fosse mancata New York fino a quando non mi sono trasferito qui e ho ammirato questa vista. Ho visto le montagne, i laghi e i deserti più belli…ho visitato posti stupendi, che mi hanno letteralmente lasciato senza fiato, ma non erano…familiari. Non erano casa.”   
“Per quanto sei stato via?” gli aveva chiesto Alec, cortesemente.  
C’era una grande tristezza negli occhi dell’uomo, che lo aveva portato a dondolarsi sui piedi in imbarazzo. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, prendergli una mano o anche solo toccarlo per confortarlo un po’. Non era mai stato il tipo da dimostrazioni d’affetto e aveva sempre evitato il più possibile il contatto fisico con le persone alle quali non era strettamente legato. Tuttavia, Magnus era un ragazzo così raggiante, sempre sorridente e sempre felice, che quella vulnerabilità malinconica che stava mostrando in quel momento era sufficiente perché Alec dimenticasse la sua solita riluttanza.  
“Cinque anni” aveva risposto Magnus, schiarendosi la voce e scuotendo la testa.  
Non era riuscito a fargli tornare il sorriso, per quanto ad Alec dispiacesse.  
“Come mai te ne sei andato?” gli avevo chiesto, non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
Non per la prima volta, Magnus aveva catturato il suo interesse e voleva sapere di più, tutto quello che il suo vicino gli avrebbe permesso di conoscere.   
“Oh, è una storia noiosa” aveva concluso quello, con un movimento esagerato della mano. “Una storia per un altro momento e, se Dio lo vuole, con molto più alcool.”  
Alec aveva cercato di trattenere una risata. Solo grazie ad essa, Magnus stava di nuovo sorridendo, e non aveva non potuto rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo.   
“Volevo guardare Moonrise Kingdom e ordinare del sushi” aveva continuato Magnus, allegro. “Vuoi fermarti?”  
“Con piacere” si era ritrovato a rispondere. “Vado a farmi una doccia veloce e torno.”  
“Certo, la devo comunque fare anche io” aveva sorriso l’altro. “Combatterò contro chiunque dirà che lo yoga non è un vero sport.”  
Alec aveva riso, finendo il caffè in un sorso solo, prima di tornare al suo appartamento.

***

Forse, due settimane dopo, Alec era sceso al supermercato all’angolo per comprare delle sigarette, giusto per avere una scusa per poter uscire sul balcone anche se Novembre era iniziato e, fuori, si gelava. Stava tornando dalla sua corsetta di routine, quando gli era venuta quell’idea e non ci aveva pensato due volte, entrando direttamente nel negozio.  
Si era sentito veramente stupido, soprattutto perché Magnus non era nemmeno single. La sua relazione con Raphael era strana, distaccata e non sembrava nemmeno molto genuina, ma non era nessuno per poter giudicare le scelte d’amore del suo vicino, quando lui per primo non stava con qualcuno da moltissimo.  
Ritornato al palazzo era entrato in ascensore e si era subito perso nei suoi pensieri. Si era accigliato ancora di più quando le porte si erano aperte ed era stato salutato dalla vista di Magnus che cercava di forzare la sua stessa porta, col fiato corto.  
“Magnus? Va tutto bene?” aveva chiesto, preoccupato, inclinando la testa per riuscire a vederlo meglio.  
Aveva i capelli completamente arruffati e la camicia arancione sgualcita. Magnus era oscillato sulle gambe, girandosi per guardarlo. Gli occhi verdi erano iniettati di sangue e appannati.   
“Sono davvero, davvero ubriaco” aveva risposto, strascicando le parole, come se volesse controllare se le sue parole avessero un qualche senso. “E tu sei molto sudato” aveva aggiunto, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo.  
Alec si era dondolato sui piedi. “Sono andato a correre” aveva poi spiegato, imbarazzato.  
“Oh, non era una critica” aveva sorriso l’altro, flirtando. “Mi piaci quando sei sudato.”  
Aveva percepito le proprie guance andare a fuoco e si era schiarito la voce, cercando di nasconderlo; non che il suo vicino fosse abbastanza sobrio da potersene accorgere.   
“Che ci fai qui?” aveva chiesto poi velocemente, realizzando che cambiare discorso fosse probabilmente la cosa più intelligente da fare.  
“Ho dimenticato le chiavi da Raphael e quelle di scorta sono dentro, ovviamente” aveva farfugliato, imbronciandosi.  
Prima di mettersi a tacere, Alec aveva pensato che fosse carino. Doveva decisamente calmarsi: il ragazzo era letteralmente appena tornato dall’appartamento del suo fidanzato.  
“E Raphael è un coglione, non me le vuole portare quindi sono chiuso fuori” aveva continuato, appoggiandosi alla parete per restare in equilibrio.  
Alec aveva girato la chiave nella sua porta. “Entra” gli aveva offerto, in un soffio. “Ti do un po’ d’acqua.”  
“Oh, fantastico!” aveva esclamato allegramente Magnus, seguendolo. “Forse posso scavalcare dal tuo balcone ed entrare a prendere le chiavi. Ho lasciato la finestra aperta!”  
“Non scavalcherai proprio niente con tutto l’alcool che hai in corpo ora” aveva affermato Alec, irremovibile.  
“Oh andiamo, sono sicuro che sarà divertente” aveva contestato l’altro, indicandolo con un dito, la cui unghia era colorato con dello smalto blu.   
“Non lo sarà quando cadrai e io dovrò spiegare alla tua famiglia come sei morto.”  
“Devi solo dire loro che voglio che il mio epitaffio dica I believe I can fly” aveva risposto Magnus, del tutto ubriaco.  
Alec non aveva potuto non ridere, a quelle parole. Lo aveva costretto a sedersi sul ripiano della cucina, le gambe lunghe a penzoloni, poi gli aveva riempito un bicchiere di acqua.   
“Bevi” aveva ordinato e Magnus aveva obbedito, cooperativo.  
Aveva osservato attentamente il ragazzo sorseggiare l’acqua e il suo pomo d’Adamo sobbalzare in un modo che non sarebbe dovuto essere così distraente. Alec aveva distolto lo sguardo quando il vicino aveva appoggiato il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo, con un rumore secco.  
“Ecco fatto!” aveva esclamato. “Sono sobrio, ora.”  
Alec aveva sbuffato, tornando serio quando Magnus si era alzato, incamminandosi verso il balcone.   
“Ora posso scavalcare!”  
Lo aveva strattonato per un braccio con forza, non abbastanza da fargli male, ma sufficiente per costringerlo a non fare un passo in più.  
“No, invece” aveva ringhiato, risoluto, con lo stesso tono che usava con i suoi studenti per evitare negoziazioni, quando si lamentavano dei compiti.  
“Ma Chairman Meow è dentro” aveva ribattuto Magnus, imbronciandosi leggermente. “Non possiamo lasciarlo lì a morire, Alexander. Non possiamo!”  
“Okay, ma andrò io” aveva ceduto Alec, alzando gli occhi alla preoccupazione estremamente esagerata del suo vicino.  
Erano entrambi sul balcone, per cui aveva preso Magnus per le spalle, allontanandolo dalla ringhiera.   
“Non ti muovere” gli aveva ordinato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Mi piace questo tuo lato da leader, Alexander” aveva risposto Magnus, con un sorriso canzonatorio. “È eccitante.”  
Alec era arrossito di nuovo, ma si era voltato di spalle per scavalcare il muretto che separava i loro balconi. Non era alto, quindi gli era bastato fare un po’ di forza sulle braccia e saltare dall’altra parte.   
“Sono sicuro che il tuo fidanzato lo apprezzerebbe” aveva grugnito, atterrando fortunatamente sui piedi. Si era diretto subito verso la finestra, spingendo per aprirla.   
“Non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando” aveva borbottato, Magnus.  
“Dov’è la copia delle chiavi?” aveva chiesto Alec, non volendo discutere della vita sentimentale del suo vicino.   
Si era avvicinato alla ringhiera, guardandolo con occhi confusi.  
“Portachiavi nel corridoio.”  
Alec aveva attraversato velocemente il salotto, trovando le chiavi proprio dove Magnus gli aveva detto. Chairman Meow stava sonnecchiando sul divano, aveva aperto gli occhi solo per fissarlo e li aveva richiusi immediatamente. Non sembrava essere in rischio di morte.  
Aveva ritrovato Magnus esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato. Si era avvicinato alla ringhiera del balcone e aveva allungato le braccia per porgergli le chiavi. L’altro non si era mosso di un millimetro.  
“Magnus” lo aveva chiamato, scuotendogli le chiavi di fronte al viso.  
“Mi hai detto di non muovermi e non vorrei darti alcun motivo per punirmi” lo aveva preso in giro il suo vicino, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Alec era arrossito di nuovo ed era piuttosto sicuro di essere rosso dal collo alla punta delle orecchie. Aveva scosso la testa, incredulo, e aveva infilato le chiavi in tasca.   
“Dio” aveva borbottato. “Non ci credo che lo hai detto.”  
Aveva scavalcato e si era posizionato di fronte a Magnus, che sembrava pronto per scoppiare a ridere.   
“Mi dispiace” aveva ridacchiato. “Ma è così facile prenderti in giro.”  
Alec lo aveva guardato con occhi socchiusi, prendendo le chiavi. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti fuori a farti passare la sbronza.”  
Magnus lo aveva fissato con la bocca spalancata, ferito. “Non lo avresti mai fatto.”  
“Lo farò, la prossima volta” aveva borbottato, facendo ridere di nuovo il suo vicino.  
Era un suono a cui si sarebbe volentieri abituato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!  
> Temevo di non riuscire a postarlo e invece eccomi qui, il capitolo finalmente tradotto e revisionato. Questo è, sinceramente, uno dei miei preferiti, perchè finalmente i nostri adoratissimi Malec fanno realmente conoscenza e cominciano ad avvicinarsi. Vi invito a fare particolare attenzione ad alcune parole, ma soprattutto pensieri, di Alec, perchè influenzeranno molto il resto della storia. Adoro le battutine finali e trovo che la frase che conclude il capitolo sia particolarmente d'effetto.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!   
> I.xx
> 
>  
> 
> #SPOILER#  
> Venti dollari che lo prende di nuovo a sberle” gli aveva sussurrato Alec.  
> Si stava avvicinando alla parete per osservare meglio il litigio e Magnus riusciva a percepire il profumo della sua acqua di colonia. Aveva strani effetti sul suo stomaco.  
> “Facciamo…trenta che si baceranno, invece” aveva mormorato Magnus, affannosamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui, con il primo capitolo. L'ho revisionato, ma in ogni caso, mi scuso per eventuali errori/orrori.   
> Detto questo, l'inizio potrebbe sembrare poco intrigante, l'ho pensato anche io leggendolo, ma già dal secondo capitolo la storia comincia a farsi più accattivante e avventurosa. A proposito, l'autrice, alla fine di ogni capitolo, lascia sempre un piccolo spoiler di quello successivo.   
> Lo metterò anche io, alla fine delle note, per cui se non volete sapere nulla, non leggetelo. Come detto anche prima (note sopra) non ho ancora tradotto gli altri capitoli, ma spero di riuscire a pubblicarne almeno uno a settimana e probabilmente il giorno di pubblicazione sarà il giovedì, perchè è quello in cui ho meno impegni. Ovviamente questo giovedì è escluso! 
> 
>  
> 
> #SPOILER#  
> “Non scavalcherai proprio niente con tutto l’alcool che hai in corpo ora” aveva affermato Alec, irremovibile.  
> “Oh andiamo, sono sicuro che sarà divertente” aveva contestato Magnus, indicandolo con un dito, con dello smalto blu.   
> “Non lo sarà quando cadrai e io dovrò spiegare alla tua famiglia come sei morto.”   
> “Devi solo dire loro che voglio che il mio epitaffio dica ‘I believe I can fly’” aveva risposto Magnus, del tutto ubriaco.


End file.
